Markiplier
Youtube Mark Edward Fischbach (widely known under the alias Markiplier, born June 28, 1989) is an American-Korean YouTube personality and is the younger brother of web comic, author & artist Thomas Jason Fischbach (known for the popular web comic TwoKinds) and a well-known YouTuber with a rapidly growing loyal fan base, referred to by different names, most notably as either the "Markiplites", "Markimoos" or "Markiplier's Heroes". Mark stands at 5'10" (1,78 meters) height and is currently 25 years of age. Mark is known for his various play-throughs (Let's Plays) of games in the horror genre, such as Amnesia:' The '''Dark Descent,' Five Nights at Freddy's and '''SLENDER, but his main focus is on indie games of varying genres, for the purposes of giving them more attention. He is also known to have played games outside of horror, such as Minecraft (notably seen in his long-running series Drunk Minecraft, in which he collaborates with his good friends Bob Muyskens (Muyskerm) and Wade Barnes (LordMinion777)). Of the three, Mark is the second eldest/youngest, but also the shortest, and he acts as the group's firm leader. During the course of his channel's run, Mark has released several sketch comedy videos (one of which his trademark alter ego, Wilfred Warfstache, was born from), commonly collaborating with fellow sketch comedians Cyndago. He currently has over 7,000,000 subscribers (as of March 31st, 2015) and his channel continues to grow as one of the fastest growing channels on YouTube. He formerly resided in Cincinnati Ohio before moving to Los Angeles on March 4, 2014. Since then, he has made numerous visits to his hometown on various occasions, usually in the case of setting up a live streaming event with Bob and Wade. One of his visits to his hometown not to long ago was longer than he thought when he had to go to the hospital. On March 22, 2015 while he was visiting his hometown he had to go to the hospital because he had an intestine blockage. But, he made a video updating people on what was going on. Finally, March 24, 2015 he made an update video saying he was going home. Five Nights at Freddy's Trivia * Mark tends to be very spastic while playing any FNAF game. * Mark has said several times that FNAF and FNAF 2 are the scariest games he has ever played. * Mark often gives nicknames to the animatronics. * Mark discovered that FNAF 2 is a prequel in part 6 of the game. ** This answered his question on why Phone Guy was still alive in the second game. * Bonnie is usually the one that kills Mark the most. ** Both Bonnie and Chica had killed Mark the most in FNAF2. ** Mark's last death in FNAF is from Chica, and his first death in FNAF2 is from Toy Chica. * Having cleared all three games, Mark felt strange believing the series was over. * Mark has beaten the X/20 mode in both FNAF and FNAF 2 ** After discovering that FNAF 3 had, in fact, it's own version of "20" mode (achieved by using the "Aggressive" cheat on the Nightmare night.), Markiplier completed it with relative ease. * Mark appears to get used to the animatronics' jumpscares after a while and begin to annoy him. However, the tolerance seemingly wears off when playing the next game in the series (likely due to the changes in gameplay). * Markiplier had received many requests to play Five Nights at F**kboy's sometime during his early play-through of the first game. He eventually answered those requests and played both it and the sequel, Five Nights at F**kboy's 2. FNaF spinoffs Mark has completed a multitude of FNaF inspired fan games. These game include, but are not limited to: * Five Nights at Wario's * Five Nights at Treasure Island * Five Nights at F**kBoy's * Five Nights at F**kBoy's 2 * One Night at Flumpty's * One Night at Flumpty's 2 * Five Nights at the ChumBucket Category:Fnaf Category:Gameing Category:Fan page